


The Call

by DontSqueezeTheCharmie



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fraternities & Sororities, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontSqueezeTheCharmie/pseuds/DontSqueezeTheCharmie
Summary: A college AU with a confused Frat Brother Armie and a very forward, and very NOT-confused-in-the-least Timmy. Armie is 21 and a senior; Timmy is 18 and a freshman.Inspired by the song The Call by the Backstreet Boys, set in the early 2000's. Because I'm old.New! Link to the video!https://youtu.be/wMOkm57vu0k





	1. The Night Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on this being a one-shot, but I think it may be a few chapters. I'm winging it, here :)
> 
> Edited hastily; forgive any errors!

The Call

Lemme tell you the story  
'Bout the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
Just to end up in misery  
Was about to go home when  
There he was standing in front of me  
And said hi, I got a little place nearby  
Want to go?  


I should've said no  
Someone's waiting for me  
But I got my coat, called and said  
Listen baby, I'm sorry  
Just want to tell you don't worry  
I will be late  
Don't stay up and wait for me  
I said again, your dropping out  
My battery is low  
Just so you know  
We're going to a place nearby  
Gotta go  


Backstreet Boys

 

Friday night, 9:32pm

Linkin Park echoed through the halls of the frat house and the brothers were three-drinks deep into the pre-party party. Armie was slightly more sober than his brothers, due in part to his impressive 6’5’, 220 girth, but also in no small part thanks to his superior skills at Quarters. He took a sip of his beer and shifted in his seat. He was getting antsy, a little tired already of the talk of who was going to hook up with who later on. A few of the freshman looked like they might not make it out of the house at all that night. Armie wanted to get out of there before he was pulled into babysitting duties. He was co-chair of Rush, so technically the pledges were his responsibility, but he had zero interest in hanging with a bunch of 18-year-olds for the night. He had just turned 21 a few months ago and was eager to make good use of his now-legal I.D.

He abruptly stood up, bumping the table and spilling a few beers. “Let’s get the fuck out of here,” he commanded to no one in particular, and turned and walked into the kitchen, not bothering to wait for a response from any of the other brothers. To be honest, he really didn’t care who came with him. He just needed some fresh air and a change of scenery. Four years in his Frat, three years living in the Frat house…he loved his brothers, but the scene was getting old.

Once in the kitchen, he dumped the remnants of his beer into the sink, pulled out his flip phone and called Liz. She answered on the first ring, “Hey, boyfriend. What’s your plan for the night?”

“Hey babe. We’re just leaving the house. I think going to a party at Psi Phi, then probably to Broadwells? What are you doing?” 

He could hear music, probably Britney, playing in the background at her house. Liz was vice president of Omega, which was the sorority known for the hottest women on campus, and she also lived at the chapter house. 

“Actually, I think I’m staying in tonight. We have an open house tomorrow that I have to organize, so I’ll be cleaning and shopping all day tomorrow. Why don’t you come here after you go out? I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks!” 

Armie frowned at the suggestion; but then responded in an agreeable voice, “Sure; I should be there by midnight.” 

At the moment, going to Liz’s house was the last thing Armie wanted to do, but he figured, by the end of the night he’d probably be drunk and horny, and he might be more amenable to the idea. He’d found that the drunker he was, the easier it was to have sex with Liz. He’d taken to turning her around, closing his eyes, using his imagination…

So, he’d agreed, despite his reluctance. He strode back into the living room, sliding his wallet into his back pocket. All 12 of his brothers looked up at him, expectantly. “Let’s go,” he said, heading out the door. He knew that they would follow. 

Armie walked up the main drag of the small college town, the Pied Piper of his drunken crew. It felt good to walk in the night air, and he was relieved none of his brothers had caught up with him to talk on the way to the party. Apart from a handful of his closest friends in the frat, most of the other brothers kept their distance. Armie put out an air of untouchability. He was strikingly good-looking, wealthy, a strong student, and a natural leader. He was friendly, but never chummy, with the younger brothers. He rarely talked about himself, and he never let down his guard. Even his closest friends would describe him as aloof, and a bit of an enigma. Liz thought that she knew him well, but she was wrong. Because Armie had a secret that not even Liz knew. That Liz ESPECIALLY did not know.

So Armie walked alone, a slight buzz keeping his brain blessedly fuzzy, to their next stop: yet another frat party at yet another frat house. Psi Phi, a newer, less traditional frat. Its brothers were more likely to be creative types- artists, musicians, design majors, even a few theater majors. Guys not normally attracted to Greek life. But they were known to throw insane parties, with the best dj’s. Armie was curious to see if the party would live up to the hype.

Armie could hear the house music before he even saw the frat house. The bass shook the sidewalk; Armie felt like he was approaching a rave in Manhattan, rather than a frat party. The smell of weed was strong, and as he got closer, he heard yells, screams and laughter coming from inside the huge Colonial house. “Typical party, just louder,” he thought. Suddenly, Ash and Nick, two of his brothers, were next to him, walking with him up the sidewalk to the front door.

“This party looks dope!” Nick exclaimed, in his typical loud, drunken, and overenthusiastic manner. “Let’s get bombed!” Armie rolled his eyes and pushed open the front door. The music got exponentially louder, making any conversation between the boys impossible. The party was dark, but strobe lights and tips of cigarettes and joints lit the hallway. The hallway was jammed with a sea of people, but Armie had the advantage of height, and could just make out a wall of kegs in the next room. He turned into that room, and the other two followed. 

The room with the kegs was huge, and also housed the dj and a dance floor. Armie, Ash, and Nick had to push, turn, and shimmy through a hot, pulsing wall of people, some dancing, some just standing in clusters, yelling over the music, just to get a beer. Armie was already annoyed, wishing he were home watching A Few Good Men or Shawshank Redemption instead of fighting sloppy drunks for a cup of warm beer.

He finally had a full red Solo cup and was making his way to the backyard to try to escape the noise and crowd, when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up, directly into a set of beautiful, deep-set eyes that he knew, even in the dark, were an intense shade of emerald green. Timmy. Fuck, Timmy was here. Timmy from last semester’s Art History class. Timmy, the back of whose head Armie had spent three long months staring at- studying every curl of hair, every birthmark on his neck, even the shape of his earlobe. But every time Timmy would turn in his seat, feeling Armie’s eyes on him, Armie would look away, scowling in embarrassment. Timmy often stayed turned for a moment or two, as if daring Armie to meet his eyes, but Armie would never, could never, take the bait. Eventually, Timmy would turn back around with a hum. The entire semester, Armie had thankfully never run into Timmy outside of Art History class, and Armie had never waited around after class ended to even chance a conversation with the boy. Yet here he was now, with his hand of Armie’s arm.

“Hey!” Timmy yelled over the music, “It’s Armie, right? You were in my Art History class last semester?” 

Armie shook his head slowly, leaned down, and yelled into Timmy’s ear, “Was I? I, uh, don’t remember...I'm not sure...” 

Timmy looked at Armie with a smirk and a nod. He knew. Fuck…he knew.


	2. The night continues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as he might, Armie can't avoid Timmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some stoned, drunken shenanigans. Timmy always gets Armie into trouble, doesn't he?
> 
> Thank you for all your support on my new fic! I think it will only be 3 or 4 chapters :)

Timmy nodded with a smirk. Armie hadn’t fooled him for a second. He could sniff out a closeted Frat boy a hundred yards away. Although, who was Timmy kidding? This was a tiny college town in upstate New York…ALL of the gay frat brothers were closeted. 

Timmy questioned his choice of college for the thousandth time that year. He thought of the acceptance to Columbia that he had turned down in favor of this school, seduced on a springtime tour by the bucolic, pastoral campus and the picturesque downtown village with all its quaint fucking coffee shops. He had overestimated the arts scene and underestimated the homophobia in this part of New York. Dorothy, we’re not in Manhattan anymore…

Armie looked ready to flee, but Timmy had nothing to lose, so he tried one last time. He shouted up into Armie’s ear, “Yeah? Well, I guess I could be mistaken. I’m about to smoke out…you want to join?” He lifted up the joint in support of the invitation with a grin. Armie turned to look behind him, and for the first time, Timmy noticed the other two frat boys in tow behind him. Fuck, they always travel in packs, don’t they? Armie would never let down his guard in front of his bros.

Armie quickly shook his head. “No, thanks. Maybe some other time…” and he headed with his buddies back into the crowd of bodies towards the backdoor. 

‘His loss,’ Timmy thought, and watched Armie’s large retreating form. This was the first time Timmy had seen him since their last class together, back in December. Armie had fueled many a late night toss session for Timmy. He was like a lumberjack mixed with an Abercrombie and Fitch model. But Timmy never would have given him a second glance if he hadn’t spent all of last semester burning a hole in the back of Timmy’s fucking neck. Timmy shook his head again. Closeted motherfucker. Timmy decided in that moment to separate Armie from his pack that night, and give him a taste of what he was missing. It was his gay civic duty, right?

Timmy went to look for his roommate, Will, who would never turn down an offer to get high. He turned back to the dance floor, spied Will talking up a curvy brunette in a corner, and headed in that direction. He and Will were contemplating pledging PsiPhi- really the only frat Timmy would even consider joining- but even an artsy frat like PsiPhi was still a frat. Timmy was having his doubts about the whole thing. 

Timmy waved the joint, and Will held up his hand, asking for five minutes. Timmy nodded, and just then Missy Elliot’s Work It started playing. Timmy gave a whoop and started to dance. At least this party had decent music…

 

Armie was decidedly shook by the appearance of Timmy at the party. To say that he harbored a bit of a crush on him would be like saying Oprah had a bit of money. He thought of the very first Art History class last semester, when Timmy arrived late and stood in the doorway for a moment, looking for a seat. Armie couldn’t help but stare- whereas most of the other students wore sweats, baggy jeans and sweatshirts, Timmy wore beautifully cut black trousers and an expensive form-fitting sweater. His face was like something out of a painting: soulful eyes, pink bowtie lips set off by his alabaster skin, and those curls. Ugh, those soft chocolate curls. He sat in the last seat available, the one right in front of Armie. From that day on, even though the class didn’t have assigned seats, Armie would sit behind Timmy so he could admire those curls. He really thought that he was being sly until the day Timmy turned in his seat with a smirk to stare back at Armie. Armie was flustered, but still didn’t give up his seat. They never spoke.

The backyard was a few decibels quieter than the house, but the music still was thumping. Armie, Ash and Nick claimed a spot near the outside bar, and Ash brought them a few shots. Armie did the shot, and tried to follow the inane conversation Ash and Nick were having about hockey, but his mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t help but scan the crowd continuously for signs of Timmy, his brain alternating between hope and dread of seeing him again.

Eventually, the rest of their brothers joined them outside, and it was decided that the party was a bust, and that they would move on to the town’s Greek bar, Broadwells. Nick nudged him. “Let’s hit the head before we go. It’s a long walk back to town.”

Armie followed him through a maze of dark hallways, looking for an available bathroom in the unfamiliar house. Nick asked a guy with a Psi Phi t-shirt on, and he told them to check upstairs; they might have better luck finding an open bathroom there. They eventually found a bathroom attached to someone’s bedroom upstairs; Nick went first, then told Armie to meet him and Ash outside the front door to head out. Armie used the toilet quickly, then splashed some water on his face. He realized that he hadn’t really eaten dinner, and he was starting to really feel the effects of the shots he had taken. He vowed to grab a slice of pizza when they made it downtown.

He left the bathroom and was walking though the dark bedroom when he heard his name. He stopped and noticed a form sitting on the bed, waiting for a turn in the john. He swallowed….it was Timmy…leaning back on his elbows, watching Armie like a lion might watch an antelope. 

“Oh, hey. Timmy, right?” Armie said, his eyes darting between Timmy and the door.

Timmy grinned. “So you DO remember! I hadn’t said earlier…” 

Armie paled when he realized his mistake. “Yeah, I think I remember you. You said Art History class, right?” Armie licked his lips; his mouth suddenly felt very dry. He had never been alone in a room with Timmy before, and it made him uncomfortably aware of every cell in his body.

Timmy suddenly stood up and moved towards Armie. Armie froze in anticipation. Timmy walked over and stood inches from Armie; he could smell Timmy’s Cool Water cologne.

“Right. Art History. You sat behind me. Like, every fucking class.” He touched Armie’s shirt with one finger, and that tiny gesture made Armie’s stomach lurch. “So, my offer to get high still stands. What do you think?” 

Armie felt like he was standing at the precipice of a cliff, being asked to jump. Of course he should walk away. Of course he shouldn’t take the plunge. It shouldn’t even be a fucking consideration. But he looked at Timmy, with a smug look on that beautiful fucking face, and Armie had a Jägermeister-fueled moment of 'Just say, what the fuck,' and replied, “Sure. Let’s go get baked.”

They left through a side door to avoid Ash and Nick. Armie sent a quick text, saying that he’d decided to stay at the party a bit longer. Very out of character for him, but whatever. He received a reply text from Nick: “Dude wtf.” Armie ignored it. 

They headed down a side alley behind the row of houses to avoid the mob of people leaving through the front. Armie took a quick look up and down the alley to make sure they were alone. His heart was pounding with fear and excitement as he followed Timmy’s bouncing form down the alley. “Where are we going?” he ventured to ask. 

Timmy turned to look at him as he walked, and grinned. “Anywhere. Here.” He slowed his pace and walked over to the back of a garage. He pulled out the joint and a lighter, leaned against the garage, lit the joint and took a pull from it. He held it for a few long seconds then passed the joint to Armie. Armie followed suit, taking too big of a hit, then letting out the smoke with a cough. Timmy tittered. “You alright?” He handed him a bottle of water he had snagged from the party.

Armie nodded and took a sip of water; he felt untethered. He was used to being the cool one in any given situation. Timmy made him feel like a clod. 

Timmy took a step closer to Armie. “So, did you really not remember me from Art History class. Cuz… I kinda felt like I made an impression on you.” He took another deep hit from the joint.

Armie felt the effects of the pot and alcohol rear their ugly heads and he gave a very un-Armie-like giggle. He said nothing but looked at Timmy and just smiled. He was incapable at that moment of wearing his mask. Timmy handed him the joint and he took one last hit. Timmy took another step towards Armie and was now so close that their shoulders were touching.

He leaned towards Armie and whispered in his ear, “Because you made a very big impression on me.” 

Armie felt his heart beating out of his chest and he took a deep breath to calm his body, which was shaking with terror and want. ‘This is such a bad idea,’ was the last thought he had before he turned his head, and crushed his lips into Timmy’s. It was a sloppy, drunken kiss, and it was everything in the universe that Armie had ever wanted. 

Timmy snaked his arms around Armie’s neck and pressed the entirety of his body against Armie. And oh fuck, what a body. Now that he was up-close and personal with Armie’s firm form, he realized that his fantasies actually underestimated the physique of this Adonis. Timmy slipped his tongue into Armie’s mouth, and he felt him still for a moment, but then respond enthusiastically. Timmy wanted to devour his mouth whole- his lips, his tongue, his teeth, even that little dangly thing that hangs down in the back. He felt the beginnings of Armie’s stubble rub against his lips and knew that he’d have a serious case of razor burn in the morning, and he looked forward to the souvenir.

Armie tugged Timmy closer and closer, until he realized that they couldn’t get any closer unless Armie was actually inside Timmy. He moaned at the thought, and he felt his cock, already filling with blood, harden and twitch at the prospect. It wasn’t something Armie had ever done, but after watching hours upon hours of gay porn in the privacy of his room, he was well-versed in the mechanics of the act. 

He reluctantly pulled away from Timmy. “We should stop. I have a girlfriend…” he gasped, but then he looked down at Timmy’s swollen lips and darkened eyes, and dove in again. Liz, who? 

They kissed for several more minutes, until this time Timmy pulled away, out of breath. 

“We can’t stay in this alley all night. Let’s get out of here. Can we go to your place? I have roommates.”

Armie’s brain started working overtime. Timmy? His place? He looked at his watch…it was almost midnight. He was supposed to go to Liz’s. He needed to think, but it was hard to think when all of his blood had pooled in one place in his body. 

He nodded. “Ok, my place. I just need to make one call.” He opened his phone, and dialed Liz’s number…


	3. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie and Timmy go back to Armie's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the welcoming reception my new fic has had! I appreciate you all so much! I am on summer break, so I will be able to update fairly frequently. I thought this would be one, then 3 chapters, but it could be more...
> 
> As always, comments are always welcome!!!

The Call

Armie slowly nodded. Fuck; the things he was agreeing to tonight…

“Ok, my place. I just need to make one call.” He opened his phone, and dialed Liz’s number. She answered on the first ring. 

“Hi baby, where are you? Are you still coming over?”

“Hey Liz, just wanted to call and let you know that I’m going to stay out a little later, so don’t wait up for me.” 

“Wait, why? Where are you?”

Armie panicked. “Sorry, you’re cutting out. We’re just getting another a drink at a place nearby. Listen, my battery is low. I gotta go. I’ll call you tomorrow.” 

He heard Liz start to talk again, but he had already hung up. He looked at Timmy, who was staring at him with raised eyebrows.

“All good?” he asked, with no small amount of amusement.

Armie swallowed with a nauseating mix of guilt and nerves. “For now.”

Timmy grinned, then grabbed the front of Armie’s shirt with both hands and pulled him close. Armie thought that he was going to kiss him again, and started to close his eyes in anticipation, but Timmy just said, “Good. Which way to your house?” 

Armie’s opened his eyes again, feeling silly that he had assumed that Timmy was going to kiss his again, and feeling annoyed at himself for the disappointment that hit him when he realized that he wasn’t going to. He pointed north. “It’s up Main about a mile, then a right on Plymouth. It’s about a ten minute walk.”

Timmy started walking in that direction, eager to get inside. “Show me the way!” 

Armie quickly caught up to him and they walked up the alley in silence. Timmy couldn’t believe that they were actually heading to Armie’s place. He had seen Armie as a conquest, but honestly thought that his chances with him had been slim. Armie was a senior, he was stupid hot, he was one of the heads of his popular fraternity (not that Timmy gave a fuck about that at all), and, it now seemed, had a girlfriend. Timmy had to give himself props on his seduction skills. On the other hand, Armie seemed like a skittish alley cat, so Timmy knew that he’d have to take it slow so as not so scare him off. Pet him nicely, use a soft voice, maybe offer him some treats. Timmy tittered to himself at the metaphor.

Armie bumped his shoulder with own. “What are you laughing at?” 

Timmy shook his head. “Nothing. So, do you live alone? And, more importantly, do you have something we can drink at your place?”

Armie scoffed. “Live alone? Nah, I live at the frat house. And yes, we have a full bar. Cheap liquor and cheaper beer, but plenty of it.”

Timmy raised his eyebrows in shock. “You’re bringing me to your FRAT HOUSE? You sure that’s a good idea?” Not that he wanted to talk Armie out of what they were doing, but he honestly couldn’t believe that THAT is what they were doing.

“Nope,” Armie answered with a laugh, “Not a good idea at all. But it’s only midnight. The house should be empty still. And I’m allowed to have friends over, right?” He glanced over at Timmy. “But don’t make me think too much about it. I’m starting to sober up and I might change my mind.” 

But as he watched Timmy walk next to him, hands shoved in his pockets, pants tucked into his socks, a carefree smile on his face, he doubted he would be changing his mind anytime soon. He was thinking with two parts of his body, and neither was his brain.

“So where do you live? On campus?” Armie asked Timmy.

Timmy nodded. “Yup. I’m a freshman, so I couldn’t live off-campus, even if I wanted to. But if I’m still here next year, I’m definitely getting my own apartment in town.” 

Armie hadn’t realized that Timmy, on top of everything else, was also a freshman. Shit, he could really pick ‘em. He shook off the unwelcome discovery. “Why wouldn’t you come back next year?”

“I’m from the city. It’s been a tough adjustment, living in a small town like this. I really miss Manhattan. It’s hard to sleep at night with all the crickets and shit.” 

Armie laughed. “Yeah, I could see it being hard to go from New York to this place. Well, here we are…” They stood in front of Armie’s frat house, a palatial, white Greek revivalist mansion. 

“Holy shit! It’s huge!” Timmy exclaimed.

“Yeah, it is. It has 8 bedrooms and six bathrooms. It’s great for parties, but it’s hell to clean. Come on, let’s go around back.” 

They walked through the yard, around the side of the house to a door in the back. It was unlocked; Armie opened it slowly and peeked in. The house was quiet except for the sound of a television coming from up the stairs. 

“Follow me,” Armie said in a whisper, and he walked on tender feet through the back room and up a back stair case, to the first bedroom at the top of the stairs. 

“This is me,” he said, as he opened the door. Timmy followed Armie into the bedroom and looked around as Armie closed the door and locked it. It was a surprisingly large room, with a queen size bed, desk, and dresser. The walls were decorated with band posters, mostly from the 90’s- Nirvana, Sound Garden, Pearl Jam, but also a Queen poster.

“You like grunge?” Timmy asked.

Armie shrugged. “It’s better than the crap that’s popular right now. Can I get you a beer?”

He opened up a mini-fridge that was on the floor. “I have PBR, Labatts, or Coors Light.”

Timmy made a face. “Your taste in bands is better than your taste in beer. I’ll have a Labatts.”

Armie laughed. “Beggars can’t be choosers. And you’re only 18. How are you such a beer snob already?”

“We only drink the good shit at my house.”

Timmy opened his beer and sat on Armie’s bed; Armie sat next to him. Now that he had Timmy actually in his room, he was feeling apprehensive, even a little shy. He thought about their earlier kiss, and wondered if they would do that again. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he really wanted to.

Timmy turned to look at him, with a bit of a smirk. “So, be honest…you sat behind me in Art History last semester so you could stare at me, didn’t you?”

Armie was taken aback at the question. “What? No! I wasn’t staring at…” Suddenly, his mouth was full of Timmy. Timmy’s full lips were pressing against his, then his soft, wet tongue was pushing into his mouth. Armie felt his entire body light up like a forest blaze. “Thank god,” he thought. He had wanted this, and wasn’t brave enough to make the first move.

Timmy kissed Armie deeper, pushing him back on the bed, then swinging a leg over his torso, so he was kneeling over Armie as he kissed him. Timmy slowly slid his legs down either side of Armie, until their entire bodies were pressed flush together. Armie moaned as he felt the bulge of Timmy’s erection press against his own. Timmy tasted and felt so good, Armie felt both lost and found in the moment. He pushed one hand through Timmy’s hair; it was as soft as it looked. The other hand felt its way down Timmy’s back. Armie covered the entirety of Timmy’s ass with his hand and pulled him closer. 

“Fuck, Armie,” Timmy moaned into his mouth. Armie felt like a teenager, ready to come just from kissing and grinding, fully clothed. He had forgotten how good just kissing could be with the right person. 

Armie was so in-the-moment, he barely registered the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs in the distance. Suddenly, his door handle jiggled. Armie froze. 

“What is..” Timmy started to ask, but Armie put a hand over his mouth. Then…three sharp knocks on the door.

“Armie?” A voice came through the door. Liz. “Why is your door locked? Open up!” 

Fuck. His. Life.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz happens. Ugh, Liz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support this new fic is receiving! It is appreciated more than you all will ever know! xoxox

The Aftermath

“Armie? Why is your door locked? Open up!" Liz's voice carried through the door.

Armie kept his hand firmly over Timmy’s mouth, who was looking increasingly perturbed. Armie pointed to the closet and mouthed, ‘Get in there…’

Timmy rapidly shook his head no, pulled away from Armie's hand, and stood up. He looked down at Armie, still on the bed, pissed.

“You want to put me in the closet? No fucking way,” he stage whispered.

Armie looked distraught. “Please, Timmy. PLEASE. Just for a few minutes so I can get rid of her,” he whispered back.

Timmy stared at him, considering the situation. Liz banged on the door again. “Armie, wake up! Let me in!” 

Timmy sighed, realizing that if he refused, the scene would get too ugly to deal with. 

“Fine,” he whispered, “But the irony of this situation is not lost on me.” 

Armie shut the closet door behind Timmy, tugged off his jeans, and turned off the light. He walked over and opened the door to an irate and confused Liz. He fixed his face in an attempt to look sleepy.

“Hey babe. Sorry; I didn’t realize I had locked the door. I was out and suddenly felt sick, so I came home. I’m sorry I didn’t call, but you wouldn’t have wanted to see me, believe me.”

Liz walked into his room, and looked around, her suspicions diminishing. “I missed you, so I thought I'd surprise you. I thought I heard voices in here, but maybe it was your housemate’s television.” She peered at Armie. “Are you ok? Too many shots, or did you forget to eat dinner again?” 

Armie shrugged. “Both? But I’m still feeling pretty shitty. I need to get some sleep...”

Liz smoothed his hair tenderly, her maternal instincts kicking into full gear. “Let me get you some water. Did you take some ibuprofen?" She tsk'ed a few times. "You need to take better care of yourself, Armie.” 

“Yes, mom. I took some ibuprofen. I’ll drink more water. I’ll be ok, I promise.”

Liz nodded, but didn’t look in any hurry to leave. Armie felt his stomach clench, thinking of Timmy shut up in his closet. He needed to get rid of her somehow, and soon. 

“I just need sleep. I…I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? You shouldn’t have come all the way over here without calling.” 

He stood up and opened the door for her. She gave him a long look, as if she couldn’t believe that he actually was asking her to leave, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She kept her face close to his for a moment, as if sensing something that was different about him, but she couldn’t put her finger on exactly what it was. But she seemed to shrug it off and went to the door.

“Get some sleep, boyfriend. I love you.”

“Yeah. Love you, too.” And he shut the door gratefully behind her, waiting a beat to make sure her footsteps descended the entirety of the staircase. 

Armie took a deep breath, turned back on the light, and opened the closet door. Timmy was sitting on the floor, his arms crossed, looking beyond put-out. He looked up at Armie when the door opened.

“Timmy, I’m so sor….”  


Timmy put up his hand. “Save it. Not your fault. My fault for hooking up with a bro so far in the closet, he thinks he’s a suit. I didn’t sign up for this shit. I’m outa here.” He stood up and started walking to the door.

“Timmy, wait.” He touched Timmy’s sleeve. “She won’t be back. Can’t you just hang a little longer? Please?” 

Armie couldn’t bear the thought of Timmy leaving. Kissing him had been a revelation. A seismic quake in his personal ecosystem. A sliver of heaven shining down to illuminate the dark corners of his pathetic life. 

Timmy shook his head. “Can’t do it. Thought the challenge would be fun, because you are stupid hot, but the girlfriend showing up is just one too many complication.”

Armie looked at him stupidly. “Challenge? Is that what this was to you?” 

Timmy shrugged, suddenly very tired. The alcohol and weed buzz was wearing off, and being shoved in a closet for five minutes had done nothing to improve his mood. He glanced up at Armie, who looked like a sad, overgrown puppy. His heart softened, just a bit, and he sat back down on the bed. 

“Maybe challenge was the wrong word,” (right word, wrong moment, he thought), “I just meant that I knew you weren’t out, and that’s a shitty situation. I thought I knew what I was getting myself into, but I guess I was wrong.” 

Armie sat next to him, closer than he probably should, given the circumstances. He felt drawn to Timmy like a moth to a flame. He tentatively moved his leg so it was touching Timmy’s. 

“Don’t leave. It’s late; just stay the night. We don’t have to do anything. Just…stay.”

Timmy wilted at the pressure from Armie's leg and pressed his leg back. “Is your girlfriend going to re-appear in the morning? Cuz I am NOT going back into that fucking closet.”

Armie shook his head, quickly. “No, she has a sorority thing tomorrow. She’ll be busy all day. Plus, she hates to see me when I’m hungover. Apparently I’m a dick.” 

“A dick, you say? Now THAT I’d be interested in seeing.” He grinned that mischievous, sexy grin that had ignited Armie’s libido earlier.

“So, you’ll stay?” Armie asked, trying to hide his relief. Timmy shrugged then nodded. Armie got up to re-lock the door, feeling the need to explain. “You never know. My frat brothers can be douche bags, and sometimes come in with no warning.”

“Hey, no complaints from me. I value privacy, especially when I’m secretly holed up in the bedroom of some gorgeous frat brother.” Timmy eyes followed Armie as he crossed the floor to his stereo. 

“How about some music? What do you like?”

“What do you have? Besides Kurt and friends…” He got up and stood next to Armie, looking over his cd collection. Despite the posters on the wall, it was surprisingly diverse. Coltrain, some classical, reggae, Ska, old school New Wave, even some rap and punk. Timmy pulled out Peter Gabriel’s So. 

“I need to hear this.”

Armie put in the cd, and the first chords of “In Your Eyes” flood the room.

“Love...I get so lost, sometimes.  
Days pass, and this emptiness fills my heart…”

Armie suddenly turned to Timmy. “Can I kiss you? I just…I really want to kiss you again.” 

He didn’t say it, but he wanted to know if what he felt earlier was real, or just a product of his crush mixed with the various substances in his system. Timmy didn’t answer, but turned to faced Armie. He knew that eventually he’d have to expend some brainpower on the complexities of hooking up with a bro in the closet, but he just didn’t have the brain cells to spare at the moment. He instead answered Armie by putting his hands on Armie's waist and pulling him towards him.

Armie looked into Timmy’s eyes, a sun-dappled forest of gold and green, leaned down, and pressed his lips into a crushing kiss filled with questions searching for answers. Timmy kissed back, hating the lurch his stomach took with the touch of Armie’s lips. ‘This is just a hook-up,’ he reminded himself. But as Armie pulled him even closer, he couldn’t stop the moan that escaped from the very depths of his throat. 

They fell back on the bed, thankfully, blessedly, resuming the intensity of their earlier kissing. “We should take off our shoes,” Armie mumbled through busy, wet lips. They each toed off their shoes, then Armie pulled Timmy higher onto his bed, closer in his arms.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, their legs tangled together in a knot of skin and denim, their lips becoming swollen and bruised, their arms and hands exploring the others’ body, but never crossing boundaries. Armie seemed hesitant to do more than kiss, and Timmy, despite his increasing horniness and earlier resolve to conquer Armie, let him set the pace. They eventually fell asleep in a heap of limbs, Timmy’s head on Armie’s shoulder, legs twisted together, fingertips touching. 

Armie woke once near sunrise, pulled Timmy close, and kissed the top of his sleeping head. He fell back asleep in a contented haze.


	5. What Comes Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning, then weeks, after their night together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after doing some too-little-too-late research, I realized that Barnard is an all-women college, so I changed it to Columbia. Research is important, kids!
> 
> As always, thank you for the kudos and comments! I appreciate them all so much!

What Comes Next

Armie woke up around 8, desperately needing to piss. At some point during the night, Timmy had taken off his pants, and was now passed out cold, lying on his stomach, his arms shoved under a pillow, next to Armie. Armie looked at him for a moment, taken as always with Timmy’s beauty. Asleep, he looked much younger and far more innocent than he did awake, when his brash potty-mouth revealed his lack of virtue.

Armie crept to the bathroom and peed quietly, trying not to wake Timmy. He thought he had succeeded, but when he crawled back into bed, he felt Timmy’s arms reach around his stomach to spoon him. He relaxed against Timmy, enjoying the sensation of being enclosed in his arms, feeling small and protected for once. They fell back asleep like this for another hour. 

The third time he woke up that morning was the best. He heard the door click shut and then the lock turn, Timmy obviously returning from the john. Armie opened one eye to see Timmy walking over to the bed. Timmy noticed Armie’s eye open and he grinned and started to tug the blanket down, off of Armie who was on his back, and then crawled onto the bed between Armie’s legs. 

“Good morning,” Timmy started with a smile, “Is it okay if I give you a morning blow job?”

Armie’s eyes flew open, and he pushed himself up onto his elbows. He felt his cock twitch violently at the offer. “Um…”

“It’s okay if you say no. I know we only kissed last night, which was amazing, but after having your hard cock pressed against me for hours last night, I am really dying to see it in the light of day.” 

Timmy stared at Armie, unashamed of his desires. This was so unfamiliar to Armie and, to be honest, extraordinarily hot. He stared at Timmy’s pink mouth and was filled with so much want, he was vibrating. Timmy rubbed his hands up and down Armie’s bare thighs, covered only by his thin underwear. His cock was so hard, it was starting to poke through the slit of his boxers.

“Oh shit, Timmy. You don’t know how bad I want that. It’s just…” He looked at Timmy plaintively, begging him to understand. 

“No, no. I get it. The girlfriend.” He started to roll off of Armie, but suddenly Armie grabbed him, to keep him in his place between Armie’s thighs. 

“Wait, no. Just…yes, do it. I’m already guilty as fuck, right? God Timmy, I don’t think I can stand NOT having your mouth on me right now.” 

He fell back on his pillow with a sigh and a thud. Timmy grinned in triumph, ignoring the tiny pang of guilt that dinged in his chest, and slowly pulled down Armie’s boxers. His cock sprang free, and Timmy let out a small gasp. 

“Fuck, Armie. That is the most gorgeous cock I have ever seen.” He licked his lips in anticipation. Armie sat up a bit.

“Really?” He had always suspected that he was well-endowed, but women are not usually quick to compliment the appearance of a man’s dick, and he had always been careful not to check out his friends’ private parts when given the opportunity. He had always been afraid of finding himself in an embarrassing situation.

“Really. Now lean back and relax. I’m going to suck you off better than you’ve ever been sucked off in your life.” Armie swallowed hard at that promise. Oh fuck.

Timmy gripped Armie’s cock in his palm and ran his nose up and down the length of it, humming with pleasure. He licked around the circumference of the tip, and Armie had to grip the sheet to fight off the ticklish but incredible sensation. Timmy ran his tongue around and around the tip then, just when Armie didn’t think he could take it anymore, he plunged his mouth down, covering the entire length with his mouth. Timmy apparently had no gag reflex, and he sucked Armie like a Hoover, if there were a Hoover that existed with a magical tongue. Timmy’s head bobbed up and down on his erection, working the bottom half of his cock with one hand, the other hand tucked into his own boxers. Armie watched with fascination and mind-numbing pleasure. Drool leaked out of Timmy’s mouth as he worked Armie hard and fast, and Armie didn’t think he would ever feel this good again in his life. He felt his orgasm welling up in his belly like a hot geyser and his hips jerked involuntarily in anticipation. Timmy picked up the pace, knowing that Armie was close, until Armie came with a gasp into Timmy’s eager, waiting mouth.

Armie let out an “Oh fuck,” as Timmy wiped his mouth with pride at a job well done. He crawled up to the top of the bed to lie next to Armie. Armie took a few moments to catch his breath, then glanced over at Timmy.

“You really weren’t exaggerating, were you? That was by far the best blow job I have ever received.”

Timmy shrugged with a smile. “What’s the point in false modesty? If you know you do something well, you have a duty to share that gift.” 

Armie turned to face Timmy. “Well, thank you. That’s the best wake-up I’ve had in a long time. No, I think EVER.” He wanted to kiss Timmy, but despite the oral sex, he felt that they were in a weird space. He was still with Liz, despite his actions. But his lips longed to press against Timmy’s.

“So…” Timmy started, seeming to read Armie’s mind, “I should probably get going. I’d actually like… well, do you think we could see each other again?” 

Timmy felt so out of his typical one-night-stand comfort zone. He normally had no compunction at all about gathering up his clothes and bolting the morning after a hook-up (if he even stayed the night, which in itself was rare). But he actually wanted to get to know Armie better. He was hot, but he was also sweet, and funny in an awkward way that his cool, stoic image did not reveal. Timmy waited uncomfortably while Armie seemed to consider his answer.

“God, Timmy. I would love to hang out with you again. I really would. But.. you know, Liz…” Armie seemed incapable of finishing a complete though. Regret dripped down every word he uttered. 

“Stop. It’s fine. I get it. It was fun; it was real; now it’s over.” Timmy started to get out of bed to dress, but Armie stopped him and pulled him back down into bed, sorrow in his eyes.

“Timmy, I don’t want you to leave upset…”

Timmy pulled away. “I’m not upset. I promise you. It’s FINE. But now I’ve got to go.”

Timmy quickly pulled on his pants, shirt and boots, then turned to Armie. 

“See you around,” and he unlocked and slid out of the door before Armie could object again. Armie sat on the bed and stared at the door, emotionally sucker-punched at the sudden turn the morning had taken. He knew he had no hold on Timmy, and that Timmy had every right to leave like that. But he was already longing for him to return, for one more kiss. To feel his body pressed against Armie’s one last time. He heard the door to the outside slam, and he knew Timmy was gone.

 

Timmy headed back to campus, cursing himself the whole way. This was supposed to be a conquest, a meaningless hook-up. He should feel elated- he had gotten the hot frat brother into bed; he had felt his cock in his mouth. Armie had admitted that he had the hots for Timmy all last semester. So why did Timmy feel like shit? Why did he fucking CARE? 

Timmy shook it off. Time to move on.

 

Armie spent the rest of the semester looking for Timmy’s face everywhere he went. They had no classes together that semester, and they ran in very different social circles, but Armie hoped to just catch a glimpse of him, maybe at the student union, or in town. But Timmy was like a ghost; it was like he had just disappeared from campus. Armie even dragged Ash and Nick back to a party at Psi Phi, hoping to see him again. He had no idea what he would do if he actually were in the same room as Timmy, but he couldn’t even think that far ahead. He just needed to see him. But he was at a loss of what else to try. He didn't have Timmy's phone number; he didn't even know his last name. 

Timmy, on the other hand, spent the semester successfully avoiding Armie. At 6’5”. Armie was easy to spot, and Timmy saw him several times in town and around campus, always catching a glimpse of him before Armie saw him. Every time, he managed to change directions and get away before he was spotted. He felt his heart-strings pull every time he caught a glimpse of Armie’s tall form, and that just served to piss off Timmy even more, and strengthen his vow to keep away. 

 

By the end of the semester, Armie had all but given up hope of seeing Timmy again. One afternoon, at the end of the year, he was in town with Nick at a sandwich shop, getting lunch. In front of them in line was a boy that looked familiar. Armie couldn’t place him at first, but then realized where he had seen him- he was Timmy’s friend from the Psi Phi party. Ignoring the fact that his actions would cause questions in Nick, he tapped the boy on his shoulder. The boy turned, and looked at Armie. His face contorted with surprise and recognition. He knew who Armie was.

“Hi,” Armie started awkwardly, “You’re Timmy’s friend right?”

Nick looked at Armie like he had three heads, talking to some random freshman.

The boy nodded. “Yeah. I’m Will; I was Timmy’s roommate.”

“Oh, yeah? How is he…doing? I haven’t seen him in awhile…” Armie had no idea what to do with this conversation, other than try to get some intel, ANY intel, on the whereabouts of Timmy. Nick continued to stare at Armie with utter confusion.

Will raised his eyebrows. He had heard all about Timmy’s hook-up with the hot, closeted frat brother, and knew the toll it had taken on Timmy’s heart. He also knew that it had been the straw that broke the camel’s back when it came to Timmy making the decision whether or not to stay at this school or return to New York City.

“Timmy left yesterday. He’s transferring to Columbia next semester. Sorry.” Will shrugged apologetically, then grabbed his bag of sandwiches and left the store, leaving Armie speechless.

So that was it, then. Armie had missed his chance. Timmy was gone.

The next few days went by in a busy blur, giving Armie little time to mourn the loss of something that was never his. He was graduating with a degree in business and had to get ready to move back to Los Angeles, where he was from. His relationship with Liz had been hanging on by a thread all semester, but after Armie's night with Timmy, Armie had become increasingly distant and aloof. After graduation, they made no plans to stay together. She returned to Texas, he to California. For a few weeks, they called and video-chatted, but eventually Liz started dating someone new. Armie felt in limbo. He had some big things he needed to figure out about himself and his future.

He thought of Timmy and their night together often.


	6. After the After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York, baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, two things. First, after doing some belated research, I realized that Barnard is an all-women's college. My bad! So Timmy goes to Columbia now. 
> 
> Second, I am a lying liar who lies, and the chapter count is now at 7. I am pretty sure there is only one chapter left, but I wouldn't bet my child's life on it. Enjoy!

After the After

 

3 years later….

 

Ash pushed open the front door of the apartment with his backside. “These are the last of them,” he grunted, holding two large boxes, “”Where do you want them?”

Armie looked around the small but chaotic apartment, filled wall-to-wall with boxes. “On the floor, I guess. With all the other boxes. Shit, where am I going to put all this stuff?”

Nick snorted from the couch, where he was reclining with a beer, his feet propped up on a crate. “I told you to get a bigger place in Brooklyn or Queens. You want to live in Manhattan, you get to live in a shoebox.” 

Ash walked over to the window and looked out at the view of Chelsea, where Armie’s new apartment was located. “Yeah, but this is a really great neighborhood. Geez, Armie, you’re close to EVERYTHING.” Ash was visiting from Buffalo and was easily impressed.

Armie joined him at the window and handed him a beer. “It’s only me; it’ll be fine. I just need to get rid of some of the stuff I accumulated living at Nick’s palatial estate in Queens for the last six months.”

Armie had moved to New York a half a year ago to work for the Manhattan branch of his family’s company. He had initially moved into Nick’s huge 3-bedroom townhouse in Astoria, but the subway commute had been killing him. He’d decided that, despite the exponentially increased expenses, he wanted to live in the city. He was making good money; he could afford it.

He took a big swig of his beer and turned to his friends. “Come on, let’s get dressed and go get some steak and cocktails. My treat.” His friends whooped in agreement. Free food and booze were always welcome, especially after a day of hard labor.

The boys walked to a steakhouse a few blocks from Armie’s new place. Armie was excited to explore his new neighborhood, which was known to be trendy and very gay-friendly. Armie had been out to his friends for over two years, and to his family for almost a year. His friends had been incredibly accepting and supportive; the response from his family, especially his mother, had been more tepid, but she was starting to come around. Armie thought that the 3000 miles between them was probably helping.

When they got to the steakhouse and sat down at the booth, Armie did a once-over of the restaurant without even thinking, as he always did when he went somewhere new in Manhattan. He never really expected to see Timmy out- Columbia was on the other side of Manhattan, after all, and it was a huge island with over a million people living on it- but it was a reflex that was out of his control. They ordered martinis and rib-eyes, and Armie did a toast to Nick and Ash for helping him move. They responded with a toast to Armie, his new apartment, and his new life.

Armie had yet to start dating in New York, although he had hooked up a few times. He had dated more when he was still in Los Angeles, and had even had his first boyfriend, a relationship that had ended amicably after 4 months. He still thought of Timmy more than he wanted to admit, mostly because he was the driving force in Armie making the decision to live his life honestly and come out of that ridiculous closet. Armie still smiled when he thought of that night, and especially when he thought about the blow-job the morning after. Three years later, and it was still the best he had ever had.

After dinner, they decided to grab drinks. Armie asked tentatively if they were okay with going to a gay club? He was eager to check out the LGBT scene in his new neighborhood. He suggested the Atlas Social Club, which was hip enough to attract both gay and straight patrons. Ash, who Armie suspected swung both ways, agreed enthusiastically; Nick gave a nod. “Sure Armie; it’s your night. Whatever you want.”

They walked the six blocks to the Hell’s Kitchen neighborhood where the bar was located. There was a line, but Armie went to the bouncer to see if he could sweet-talk him into skipping ahead. The bouncer took one look at Armie with his blue eyes and new scruffy beard, and a glimpse at Nick and Ash, who were also attractive, and let them in.

Nick laughed as they walked in the bar. “Hammer, you’re a fucking stud. I thought that the ladies were into you, but you’ve got that daddy thing going on now that the gays LOVE, huh?” 

Armie just smirked and raised an eyebrow in response. “You know it, Nick. Come on, let’s get a drink. It’s your turn to buy.” 

The club was fairly small and packed wall-to-wall with mostly young, very attractive men. Ash seemed happy with the choice, but Nick yelled down into Armie’s ear as they made their way to the bar, “I thought you said it would be a mixed crowd!” 

Armie just shrugged. He was pleased with the clientele. They lucked into a small table near the back; the music was loud, but they were able to shout fragments of a conversation in between songs. Armie settled into his seat and looked out at the dance floor. Buff guys in tight t-shirts (or no t-shirts) grinded against each other to The Pussycat Dolls. The club was hot, and Armie had to admit that he was tempted to take off his own shirt, but knew he’d never hear the end of it from Nick. 

He stood up. “I’m going to hit the head,” he said, and took off in search of the men’s room. He took the long way to the bathroom, wanting to check out the bar a bit more. He squeezed through the sweaty crowd, very aware of the many sets of eyes that checked him out as he pushed through. He returned smiles at a few attractive guys, but there was no one that was interesting enough for him to stop and strike up a conversation. He mostly ignored the looks that he got.

Armie used the restroom which, thankfully, appeared to function primarily as an actual bathroom. He left and made his way back over to the dance floor to watch for a few minutes. He was envious of the men who danced so freely at these clubs. Armie could never shake off his inhibitions enough to just let go, but he loved watching other men just give themselves over to the music. 

Armie was about to walk away and return to his table, when he suddenly caught sight of a mop of curls on the dance floor that looked achingly familiar. His stomach fell to the floor. No, it couldn’t be. They were miles from Columbia, and Armie, for once, hadn’t even been looking for him. He felt rooted to his spot as he watched the back of the head bob up and down to the music. He couldn’t tell…he wasn’t sure. It was dark and there were several bodies in between them. But then the head turned and there…those eyes, those lips, that face. There was no mistaking that fucking face...it was Timmy.

Armie felt like everything in the club fell away at that moment except for him and Timmy. It had been over three years since Armie had last seen him, and time had been kind to Timmy. He had filled out a bit, and his hair was longer. His jaw, from this distance, seemed even more defined. He was utterly beautiful. All Armie could do was stare.

After a few long minutes of drinking in the sight of him, Timmy seemed to feel Armie’s stare, and suddenly looked over all of the heads on the dance floor, directly into Armie’s eyes. He didn’t stop dancing, and his eyes narrowed, as if trying to figure out who he was looking at. Armie’s eyes widened in shock at being discovered, and he turned away from his spot and started to walk back to his table, a task slowed by the sweaty, pulsing bodies in his way. He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He was almost back at his table when he felt a hand of his arm. He stopped walking, took a deep breath, and turned to look right into those green eyes that he had been missing almost every day for the last three years. 

“Armie? What are you doing here??” Timmy yelled above the music. Armie tried to read his face. Was he happy to see him? Pissed? Annoyed?

He leaned down and yelled into Timmy’s ear, “I live here now! I just got a place in Chelsea!” 

Timmy just nodded; he seemed to be in shock at the sight of Armie. He finally found his voice. “That’s great! But I meant…what are you doing HERE? At a GAY CLUB?” 

Armie couldn’t help but grin. “Well, I’m GAY! So, I’m at a GAY CLUB!” 

Timmy stared at Armie, shaking his head in disbelief. “I just can’t fucking believe that you’re here! Can we go outside to talk? I can’t hear a fucking thing in here, and I really want to talk to you!” 

Armie nodded quickly. “Definitely! Let me just let my friends know! I’ll meet you outside!”

Armie made his way back to the table. Nick looked up at him, a bit annoyed. “Where have you been? And what’s that shit-eating grin on your face? What, did you get a blow-job in the bathroom or something?”

Armie hadn’t even been aware that he’d been grinning. His smile got ever wider. “You’re not going to believe who is here....” he started.

At the same time, Ash and Nick responded, “Timmy!” They were both very aware of Timmy’s role in Armie’s journey of sexual realization, as well as Armie’s almost obsessive need to search for Timmy everywhere they went in Manhattan. 

“Go to him, brother. This is what you’ve been waiting for, right? Just give us a key so we can go back to your place and crash. I’m fucking exhausted,” Nick said. Ash nodded in agreement.

The three men walked out of the bar together; Timmy was waiting for Armie right outside the entrance. Armie properly introduced them; even though Ash and Nick knew all about Timmy, they had never actually met him. Armie said goodbye to his friends then turned to Timmy with a delicious mix of terror and elation. 

“You look amazing,” was all he could think to say. Timmy was a vision of gay seduction, in black, skin-tight leather pants and a black mesh tank top. Timmy had the nerve to blush- BLUSH!- and responded with, “You’re even hotter than I remember, Armie. I mean, fuck, you look so good.” 

They stared at each other for a long moment, the air pulsating with sexual tension. Armie finally found his voice. 

“I looked for you all semester that year, Timmy. You left and then just…disappeared. I looked for you everywhere. And then you were gone.” Armie remembered how despondent and confused he had been that semester, and how he had never been able to find Timmy to talk about what had happened, and what he had been going through.

Timmy looked remorseful at Armie’s words. “I am so sorry, Armie. I was a stupid, angry kid. I was pissed at you for not being ready to come out; I was pissed at myself for falling for you. I was just pissed at the world for not being more accepting of people like me. I avoided you because I was too immature to deal with the intensity of the feelings I felt.” 

Armie gave a small smile. “I forget how young you actually were. You were so self-assured and experienced; it felt like you were older. I was upset that you left, but I really need to thank you.” 

Timmy looked at him with a questioning looked on his face. Armie nodded. “Yes, thank you. That night was a turning point in my life. You really inspired me, Timmy. If we hadn’t gotten together that night, I might still be with Liz, and I would almost definitely still be in the closet. So, thank you.”

“You’re welcome; it was my pleasure.” He then grinned that mischievous grin that Armie remembered so fondly. “Or actually, if I remember correctly, it was YOUR pleasure.” 

Armie laughed. “It was my pleasure, that’s for sure.” He bent down, closer to Timmy’s lips. “I’d love to return the favor someday,” he said softly. 

Timmy’s lips were so close to Armie’s, he could feel the warmth from his face. He leaned down, ready to close the distance, when suddenly, Timmy took a step back.

“I really, REALLY want to kiss you right now, Armie, but…I have a boyfriend. He’s actually inside right now, probably wondering where the hell I am.” He bit his lip then gave an apologetic smile. He did, actually, look very sorry. “But I want to see you again, just to catch up. You know, as friends. Can we meet for lunch, maybe next week?” 

Armie sighed. Fucking figures. Could his timing be any worse? He nodded and exchanged phone numbers with Timmy. He put his last name into Timmy’s phone; Timmy noticed and did the same. 

“Chalamet, huh? Is that French?” 

“You know it. And what kind of name is Hammer?”

“A very fitting one, actually,” Armie replied with a wink. Timmy's eyes widened, remembering, and he licked his lips. Armie smiled to himself. If he couldn’t have Timmy, he certainly wasn’t going to make it easy on him. He’d been looking for Timmy for three long years. 

He wasn’t going to give up without a fight.


	7. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys re-connect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me very happy. Hopefully it makes you all very happy, as well!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for your comments and Kudos. They really motivate me to keep writing!  
> xoxox

Reconnecting

After Timmy and Armie exchanged phone numbers and made tentative plans to meet for lunch, Armie didn’t expect to hear from Timmy for at least a few days. But his phone buzzed with a text notification at 9 the next morning, a Sunday, and his heart gave a skip when he saw it was from his new contact, “Timothee Chalamet”

 

TC- Good morning!  
TC- I’m still in shock over seeing you last night. I have so many questions.  
TC- Are we still on for lunch this week? How’s Wednesday for you? There’s a great pub on 8th we could meet at, the Iron Bar. 

 

Armie stared at his phone with a grin, a happy warmth spreading through his still sleepy body. Who cares if Timmy had a boyfriend? He woke up on a Sunday morning, and the first thing he thought to do was text Armie. Armie wondered vaguely if the boyfriend was asleep in bed next to him, or if Timmy had gotten up and gone to another room to text? Or maybe he sent the boyfriend home last night, unable to stop thinking of Armie? All the possibilities seemed hopeful. He sent back a message.

 

AH- Good morning to you! Wednesday could work. Why a bar in Hell’s Kitchen? You don’t want to meet somewhere closer to Columbia?  
TC- Nope. I graduated two weeks ago. I’m living back at my parents in HK until I figure out my next move.

 

Armie stared at the text and realized how little he really knew about Timmy. He had no idea what Timmy had been studying or what his major had been. He had been pining for a virtual stranger for the last three years. 

 

AH- That’s great! Congratulations! What was your degree in?  
TC- Film and Media Studies. But I want to go into acting. Stupid, right?  
AH- Not at all. I’d go see you in anything.

 

Armie sent the last message and chewed his lip. Too forward? Too honest? His phone dinged.

 

TC- I’d like to see you in nothing at all.

 

Armie’s breath hitched, his mind was racing. Obviously, Timmy was NOT in bed with the boyfriend.

 

AH- Well.  
AH- That could probably be arranged.  
AH- Really looking forward to Wednesday. We have a lot of catching up to do.

 

Timmy texted back a string of nonsensical emojis, ending in a thumbs up emoji. Armie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Wednesday was too fucking far away.

Armie spent the rest of Sunday unpacking and obsessively checking his phone, just in case Timmy texted again. Nick and Ash (who was staying at Nick’s for the weekend), stopped by to mostly watch Armie work and drink his beer, then the boys ordered pizza. Ash was the first to bring up Timmy.

“So…” he started, “THAT was Timmy.”

Armie couldn’t suppress a stupid grin. “Yup. THAT was Timmy.”

“I can see why you had a hard time forgetting him,” Ash said with a sly smile.

Armie nodded. “Yeah. He was a real dick three years ago, but god was he hot. He seems different now. But still ridiculously hot.”

“21 is very different than 18. Think about what a bunch of little douches we were at 18,” Nick interjected.

Ash laughed. “Dude, you’re 24 and you’re STILL a douche.” 

Nick threw a pillow at Ash. “Asshole.” 

Armie laughed with affection at his two friends. He was glad that they had stopped by; it helped keep his mind off of Timmy for a few hours. 

 

That night, Armie was lying in bed, when his phone buzzed again.

 

TC- Keep thinking about what a dick move I pulled three years ago. I’m really sorry.  
AH- No need to apologize. I had a girlfriend, I was unavailable. You had every right to blow me off.  
TC- Still.  
TC- I saw you on campus a lot. It took everything in me not to go talk to you. But I was so mad at you  
TC- And I had no reason to be so mad at you

 

Armie held his phone, waiting to see if there would be another text coming through. The way Timmy texted, he was never sure if he was quite done or not. He started to text back when one last text came through.

 

TC- It was confusing to me

 

Armie waited, then texted-

 

AH- I was the one who was confused, not you. I loved being with you, and I took the easy choice instead of what I really wanted.

 

A beat, then another…

 

TC- What did you really want?

 

Armie thought how to respond. Should he be coy? Candid? Bawdy?  
He went with honest.

 

AH- You

 

Armie put down his phone. Was he really being this open? Over a text? His heart was beating as if he’d just run a race. He’d give his left arm to see Timmy right now. His phone dinged.

 

TC- Can I come over?  
AH- How soon can you get here? 

 

Armie texted his address, then went to his kitchen and did a shot of scotch. Timmy was on his way. Armie was rock-hard just thinking about it, and he realized that he probably shouldn’t answer the door with a raging hard-on (right? That’s bad etiquette, or something?). He went to his bathroom armed with memories of Timmy’s lips wrapped around his cock, and quickly pulled one off. He came hard and fast, then ran a brush through his hair and brushed his teeth. He looked down at what he was wearing- sweats and a t-shirt- and decided to change into jeans. Better.

Five minutes later (Timmy must live really close-by, Armie realized), his door buzzed. Armie opened the door to Timmy’s back. He spun around as soon as the door opened. He was wearing black sweats with red socks tucked into white hi-tops, a black hoodie, and a black baseball cap, a combination that shouldn’t be devastatingly sexy, but on Timmy, somehow was. Armie felt Timmy give him a once-over, then smiled.

“Hi,” Timmy said.

“You got here fast. Come in,” Armie held the door open for Timmy. Timmy sauntered in casually, taking in Armie’s place in a glance.

“Nice,” was his assessment. He turned to look at Armie. “Are you sure it’s ok I’m here? Do you have to work tomorrow?” 

Armie shrugged. “I do, but it’s ok.” He looked shyly at Timmy. He had no idea what his next move should be. “I wanted to see you.” 

Timmy grinned. “Ditto.” 

“Can I get you a beer? Or something stronger, maybe? I have scotch, gin….?” 

“A beer is fine.” Timmy followed Armie into the galley kitchen. “So, you, like, JUST moved here, huh?” 

Armie chuckled, handing Timmy a beer and thinking what his apartment must look like to Timmy. “Yesterday. I’ve been staying at Nick’s in Queens since January. I work in Midtown.” 

Timmy looked pained. “You’ve been in New York since January?”

Armie took a long pull from his beer, and then mumbled into the bottle, “I’ve been looking for you since I got here.”

Timmy’s eyebrows flew up. “What? Say that again…I don’t think I caught that.”

Armie sighed. Why did he admit that? He repeated what he said, clearer this time. “I’ve been looking for you since I moved here. Like, everywhere I go. I look for you.” 

His eyes pleaded with Timmy not to judge him. Timmy looked in no mood to judge. Instead, he set down his beer and took a step towards Armie.

“I’m here. Right now.” He looked at Armie through his eyelashes. Fuck, he was sexy. “So…what are you going to do with me?”

Armie swallowed, thankful that he had pleasured himself earlier, because he was already feeling the effects of Timmy so close. 

“What about your boyfriend?”

Timmy shrugged. “I may have exaggerated. I was there with my friend Damian. We fuck sometimes, but he isn’t my boyfriend.”

Armie couldn’t suppress the grin that formed on his face at this unexpected news.

“In that case…” Armie curved an arm around Timmy’s slim waist and pulled him flush against Armie’s solid body. Timmy gave a small gasp. “I’ve been thinking about this for three long fucking years.” Armie leaned down, and crashed his lips into Timmy’s. Timmy wound his arm around Armie’s neck, and returned the kiss with all of the regret and longing that he’d been holding onto for so long. It was a kiss that asked, where have you been, and answered, waiting for you, all in a single breath. 

They kissed in the kitchen for several long minutes, Timmy tangling one leg around Armie’s ankle, Armie stroking the curls peeking out of the back of Timmy’s baseball cap. Timmy ran a hand slowly down Armie’s back, ending on Armie’s ass. He cupped the curve of him and pulled him in close, so that their erections rubbed deliciously together. Timmy rutted against Armie, shamelessly, until Armie chuckled breathlessly into Timmy’s mouth.

“We’re going to come in our pants like middle schoolers if we don’t move,” he gasped. “Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Timmy moaned in agreement, and followed obediently as Armie led him by the hand into his bedroom. Armie lay Timmy down on the bed and then crawled next to him. 

“Let me just look at you for one minute. My brain is still trying to catch up with my cock.” 

Timmy had tossed his baseball cap aside, and his satin curls were splayed messily across Armie’s pillow. He looked up at Armie, his mouth slightly parted, breathing heavily. 

“Enough?” he panted, as he reached up for Armie again. 

“Enough,” Armie answered, and dove back into Timmy’s arms. Armie covered Timmy’s lithe body with his own larger one. Timmy tilted his head back, and Armie devoured his throat, sucking and biting. “I could eat you alive,” he growled into Timmy’s neck.

“Yes, please,” came Timmy’s desperate answer.

Armie pulled away from Timmy for a moment; Timmy immediately tried to pull him back, but Armie muttered, “There’s something I need to do…” 

He clutched the bottom of Timmy’s sweatshirt and yanked it over his head in one strong tug. Timmy returned the favor by pulling off Armie’s t-shirt, then Armie began planting kisses down Timmy’s chest, past his belly, heading towards his sweatpants waistband. Timmy immediately understood that Armie was planning on returning the favor that Timmy had given him on that fateful morning, over three years ago, and he fell back on the pillow in fervent anticipation. Armie’s lips felt hot and electric against his skin; Timmy was in awe at the confident sensuality that Armie had acquired in the last few years. 

Armie pulled down Timmy’s sweatpants past his hips. He wore no underwear, and his erection sprang free, ready for anything. It was Armie’s first glimpse of Timmy’s cock, and it was as beautiful as Armie had imagined- long, smooth, gently curving towards his belly. Armie’s mouth watered as he pulled off Timmy’s sweatpants completely and settled in between his knees. 

“Oh fuck, Armie…” Timmy moaned, painfully hard and needy. Armie gave his dick a long lick from the base to the tip, then pulled off and said, “Let me show you what I’ve learned in the last three years.”

Timmy could only nod eagerly, as Armie took all of him at once into his mouth. Timmy gasped and bucked his hips. Armie chuckled, his mouth full. The vibrations shot through Timmy, and Armie had to use one strong hand to settle his hips back down to the bed. 

He pulled off of Timmy for a moment. “Easy boy. Just relax.” Timmy groaned again. “Oh my god, Armie, put my cock back in your fucking mouth!”

Armie did what he was told, and sucked the very life out of Timmy. Timmy watched his head bob up and down on his cock for several minutes, but the sight of Armie with his dick in his mouth was almost too much. He threw an arm over his eyes and just relished the indescribable sensation coming from between his legs. Armie was all mouth, spit, and tongue- sucking, licking, and tugging. Timmy felt an orgasm like he’d never had before welling up inside him. He gasped, “Armie, I’m coming…” and released a torrent of pleasure into Armie’s maw, drinking in every last drop of Timmy’s release. 

Armie gave Timmy a last lick, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and crawled up next to Timmy on the bed. He nuzzled into Timmy’s neck, breathing in his scent. “You’re welcome,” he mumbled.

Timmy gave a sigh, then turned his body towards Armie, wrapping himself around the whole of Armie, wanting to feel himself against this incredible, sexy, gentle giant who had somehow crashed back into his life again. 

Timmy was spent, and could only mutter an appreciative “Armie…” before falling fast asleep in his arms.


	8. Finding Their Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a date night :) Fluffy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the chapter count has once again gone up. I'm adding this chapter for fluff, and the next chapter will be smut and closure ;)
> 
> As always, thank you for the comments and kudos. They are my life-blood when I am writing!

Finding Their Way

Timmy woke the next morning, Monday, to find the other half of the bed empty. He felt a rush of disappointment, figuring that Armie must have decided to let him sleep while he went to work. Timmy started looking for a note, when he caught the scent of bacon coming from the next room. He sat up with a smile; was Armie still here? He pulled on his sweats and t-shirt, and ventured out to the kitchen.

“Morning! I hope I didn’t wake you. Are you hungry?” Armie was manning the stove in just his boxers and an apron, and looked like the picture of erotic domesticity.

“Very. But…I thought you had to work today?” Timmy asked, stretching his body to rid himself of the last vestiges of sleep.

“I was supposed to but, you know, I’m the boss’s son, so I can do what want,” Armie answered with a wink.

Timmy tilted his head. “You are?” 

Timmy suddenly had the same realization that Armie had had the day before- that they really didn’t know each other very well. He vaguely remembered Armie mentioning that he worked downtown the night before, but he had been too occupied with other things to follow that path of conversation. He hopped up on the kitchen counter next to where Armie was cooking. 

“Tell me more,” he said. “I want get to know you. I feel like we’ve done this all kind of backwards, but I really want to learn more about you.”

“It’s a little boring,” Armie said, putting down the spatula and walking over to stand between Timmy’s knees. “Nothing like a glamorous career in theater” 

Timmy rolled his eyes then pushed his hands through Armie’s hair. He wanted to take his face in his hands and kiss him senseless, but he knew that if they started that, there would be no talking. And they really needed to just talk for once.

“Still, I want to hear. I want to know what you’ve been doing for the last three years. I want to hear about how you came out to your friends and family. I want to know what you like to do, the movies you’ve seen, the books you’ve read.” 

He looked into Armie’s cornflower blue eyes, and felt his insides roll with want. For the last three years, he had wondered if he had imagined the intense attraction he had felt towards Armie that night. He had filled his weeks and his bed with scores of other men, hoping to replicate the feeling he had had on that single night when he was 18. There had been a few men that he had really liked, and he’d had lots of good sex. But Timmy had not had the same visceral reaction, in both his heart and body, as he had when he was with Armie with any of them. He had hated Armie for that for a long time, because he thought Armie had stolen his chance to ever have those feelings again. But now that they were together, he wanted to dive in head first.

Armie smiled with growing affection. “And I want to tell you everything. But first, let’s eat…I think the bacon is ready.” 

The boys sat down to a breakfast of coffee, bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. Armie had been able to find some plates, mugs, and silverware in a box, and they cleared off enough space at Armie’s small kitchen table to eat. Armie felt the warmth of familiarity with Timmy, and he was loving it.

“Ok,” he started. “So, where do I begin? My family runs a pretty big company. They deal in mostly oil, but they’re also starting to delve into other energy sources, as well. They also do a lot of philanthropic work, like charity balls, that sort of thing. That’s the branch that I’m working in. I worked for our charity foundation in Los Angeles, and when there was an opening in the New York branch, I requested to transfer. So that’s what I did, back in January. I coordinate the outreach program, like when we work with the Boys and Girls Club, or the LGBT Center. It’s really rewarding, actually.”

Timmy looked impressed. “That’s amazing, Armie. I’d love to help at one of your events, if you ever need volunteers.”

Armie’s eyes shot up. “Really? Wow, that would be great, Timmy. You know, you seem so different than you were three years ago. I mean that as a compliment….”

Timmy rolled his eyes. “You didn’t know me three years ago. You knew every last detail of the back of my head, and you knew how it felt to have your cock in my mouth.” He couldn’t help but grin at the memory. “Granted, I was a little asshole back then. It’s probably good that we didn’t try to date. I would have fucked it up eventually.”

Armie smiled. “Yeah, and I was so far in the closet, I was a suit. Remember?” 

Timmy snorted at that. “Hey, that was a good line! Maybe our timing is actually perfect.” 

Armie shrugged. “Maybe. So tell me more about you.”

Timmy took a big bite of eggs and chewed thoughtfully. “How far back do you want me to go? I was a fat baby, and a hellion of a toddler. I wet the bed til I was five, and I had my first kiss with Monica D’Amico when I was ten. Is that what you want to know?”

Armie laughed. “Timmy, I want to know everything. EVERYTHING. But why don’t you tell me about your family? And this nascent acting career of yours?”

The boys talked for hours at the table, then eventually moved to the couch. Timmy offered to help Armie unpack, and they worked and talked and laughed and sometimes kissed until it was lunch. Timmy reluctantly said that he should probably get home and shower. He had an audition the next day and he needed to prepare for it.

“Are we still on for lunch Wednesday?” he asked on the way out.

“Definitely,” Armie answered, pulling him in for a goodbye kiss. “And Timmy?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for this. For being the brave one, once again, and texting me, and asking to come over. It would have been hell waiting for Wednesday to see you.”

Timmy grinned. “You’re very welcome. See you then.” He gave Armie a last peck, then disappeared down the hallway.

Armie texted Nick as soon as he was gone.

 

AH- Timmy just left my apartment.  
Nick- What?? He came over on a Monday morning?  
AH- No. He came over on a Sunday night ;)  
Nick- You sly dog. Did you get some?  
AH- Not that it’s any of your business, but I may have given some. But not everything. I think we might take it slow. I really like him.  
Nick- Dude. That’s awesome. Happy for you.  
AH- :)

 

Armie put down his phone, sat on his couch, and just smiled. If someone had told him Saturday afternoon that by Monday morning, Timmy would be back in his life and practically be his new boyfriend, he would have called them insane and told them to fuck off. But that was what this felt like: the start of something big, something more. He hoped he was right.

That week, Armie and Timmy texted every day, then met for a quick lunch on Wednesday near Armie’s work. Timmy said his audition for an off-Broadway play had gone well, but he knew not to hope too hard. Armie told him about the next charity event for AMFAR that his company was organizing.

“Your company sponsors a lot of LGBT-friendly charities, huh? Is that your doing?” Timmy asked.

Armie nodded. “My parents are pretty conservative, and initially pushed back at my interest and advocacy in that area. But as they’ve come to accept me, they’ve also come to accept my choice in philanthropic endeavors. And we support lots of different charities, like Doctors without Borders and Habitat for Humanity.” 

“I was really involved in the Youth in Arts program in high school. They sponsor after-school programs in the arts for inner-city kids. I feel like in a way, that program saved me. I was a real trouble maker before I found acting and the arts. Would your company ever sponsor a program like that?”

Armie’s face lit up. “Definitely! Send me their info and I’ll make a few calls.” He looked at Timmy with affection. “You are incredible.”

That weekend, Timmy insisted they go on a real date. He was getting eager to sleep with Armie, but wanted their relationship to go in the proper order this time. He decided that before they fucked, they needed to go on an honest-to-god, get-dressed-in-a-suit-and-go-out-to-a-fancy-restaurant date. He even asked that Armie pick him up at his apartment so that he could meet Timmy’s parents. 

That night, Armie was full of nerves as he got dressed in his new navy blue suit. The week had been going so well with Timmy, but meeting his parents? That was a big step. It had been exactly one week since they had re-connected, but Armie was already planning on asking Timmy that night to be exclusive. He didn’t want them to have sex until they had decided that they wouldn’t be having sex with other people anymore. For Armie, the idea of anyone else in his bed besides Timmy, or Timmy fucking another man, was unthinkable. On the other hand, he couldn’t stop picturing Timmy in his bed, naked, legs spread wide open…

He shook his head. He had no time for a hard-on right now. He tied his tie, gave a quick spray of cologne, grabbed the bouquet of flowers for Timmy's mom from the counter, and took off for Timmy’s. It was a quick 15 minute walk, and it was a thankfully cool night for June in Manhattan. Armie rang the front door of the Hell’s Kitchen building, and Timmy buzzed him up. It was an older building with lots of character. The lobby was full of overstuffed furniture and old-time photos New York. The elevator had a wrought-iron gate that had to be opened and closed every time someone got on or off. Armie appreciated the historic details of the building after having lived in the antiseptic modernism of Los Angeles for so long.

Timmy was waiting for him at the door when he got off the elevator. He was wearing a purple suede jacket and black pinstriped pants. He looked incredibly dapper and breathtakingly handsome.

“Wow,” Armie said, “Look at you.” He took hold of Timmy’s hands in his own. “You look amazing.”

Timmy ducked his head and blushed. “So do you. I’ve never seen you in a suit before. You were, like, MADE to wear a suit. Come on, meet the parents.”

Timmy’s parents were waiting to meet him in the living room. Armie could see where Timmy got his good looks from; both his parents were handsome people, and very friendly, just like Timmy. Armie’s heart pinged a bit with jealousy at the family that Timmy lucked into, open and accepting, posing no judgement.

The restaurant the boys were going to, Jean-Georges, a high-end French restaurant that Timmy picked, was on the upper west side, so they hailed a cab for the quick drive over. Armie had requested an intimate booth near the back of the beautiful, airy restaurant. Timmy was duly impressed when they sat down.

“This is perfect, Armie,” he whispered to Armie as they slid into their seats.

Armie flashed a grin. “Nothing but the best for you,” he replied with straightforward affection.

They feasted on a dinner of scallops and filet mignon. Armie convinced Timmy to try the foie gras (‘not good, wouldn’t try it again’) and cavier (‘passable, but not worth the price’). Dinner ended with champagne and chocolate ganache. They toasted their first real date.

“So, was this sufficient to meet your strict 'first date' requirements?” Armie asked with a smile.

“Requirements met and exceeded.” Timmy said with a gleam in his eye. “I think you’ve earned your reward.”

Armie’s eyebrows shot up. “My reward? And what, pray tell, would that be?” He had an idea, but he wanted to hear Timmy say it.

Timmy leaned in close to Armie. “I’m all ready for you. I mean…really ready for you.”

Armie’s mouth went dry. “What does THAT mean?” He had an idea, but again, really wanted to hear Timmy say it.

Timmy gave a salacious grin. “You’ll just have to take me back to your place to find out.”

Armie lifted his hand. “Check, please!”

On the cab ride back to Armie’s, there was one last thing Armie wanted to clear up before they jumped into bed. He didn’t want to ruin the current sexually-charged mood, but he also didn’t want to sleep with Timmy until they had this conversation.

“Hey,” he started, turning towards Timmy in the back of the cab, and taking his hand. “This past week with you has been incredible.” 

Timmy nodded quickly in agreement. 

“I… don’t know if this is too soon, and maybe it is, but….” Armie felt uncharacteristically shy, trying to get his words out. “I’ve been thinking about you for three long years, and now that I finally have you, I don’t want to sleep with anyone else.”

Timmy’s eyes widened at Armie’s pronouncement. He sat back in his seat and thought for what felt like an eternity to Armie. Then he turned back to Armie with a nod. 

“I’ve been fucking guys for years, trying to re-capture what I felt with you, too, Armie. I’m in. I’m fucking in. I don’t want to be with anyone else, either.” He grinned as Armie fell into him with relief, leaning his forehead against Timmy’s. They kissed then held each other for the rest of the cab ride.

Once at Armie’s place, they practically ran to the elevator, then to Armie’s door. Armie was so eager to get Timmy inside, he fumbled with his keys and then dropped them. Timmy laughed. “What the fuck, Hammer? Come ON!” 

They fell into each other as soon as they were in the door. Armie pressed his hands to Timmy’s face, and kissed him breathless. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” he growled. They made their way to the bedroom, shedding clothes along the way. Timmy pulled off Armie’s jacket, and then his own. They toed off their shoes, and each began unbuttoning their shirts, all while stealing kisses. 

When they were down to just socks and boxers, Armie pulled Timmy close, pressing the entirely of his body against Timmy’s. Timmy gave Armie a look heavy with desire, then took his hand, and pulled it down his back to his boxers. Armie took the hint, and pushed his hand down the back of Timmy’s boxers, and clutched his ass. Timmy sighed, and nudged his hand into his crevice, just a bit. Armie followed his lead, and slid his hand deep into Timmy’s ass, until his hand hit something- a hard shape, wedged deep into his ass crack. Armie’s cock gave a hard twitch when he realized what it was- a butt plug.

Armie pulled away with raised eye brows and looked at Timmy, who managed to look both horny and sheepish at the same time.

“I told you I was ready for you,” Timmy he said with a grin. Armie licked his lips, and then pushed Timmy onto the bed to devour him whole.


	9. Ready or Not...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ending our story with a short interlude of some smutty fluff. Or maybe some fluffy smut? Either way, smut happens, and fluff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally supposed to be a short, single chapter fic about a hook-up gone wrong. Not sure how it turned into this, but I'm glad it did. I like these two boys and I'm really happy to give them a happy ending.
> 
> Thank you to all who supported my second story. I SO appreciate all the kudos and comments!!! xoxoxox

Ready or Not…

 

“I told you I was ready for you,” Timmy he said with a grin. Armie licked his lips, and then pushed Timmy onto the bed to devour him whole. Timmy fell onto his belly, and turned to give Armie a look of pure need. Armie took a deep breath to calm himself, then kneeled down and crawled between Timmy’s legs, still hanging wide off the side of the bed.

“Fucking look at you,” Armie muttered, as he prepared to worship at the altar of Timmy’s ass. Timmy looked so beautiful and suppliant, spread over the bed, ready for whatever Armie would give him. Armie placed a palm on each of Timmy’s cheeks and sprinkled light kisses over the entirety of them. Then he slowly spread Timmy open, wider and wider, kissing and licking further into his crevice, until he hit the tip of the plug. 

“So what should I do with this?” he asked with a smirk, and then laid a single finger on the tip and slowly pushed in. Timmy squirmed with pleasure at the pressure. 

“Fuck, Armie, if you keep doing that, this is going to be over pretty soon for me,” he panted, as he rutted against the bedsheets. 

Armie chuckled. “Well, we definitely don’t want that. Can I take it out now?” 

Timmy nodded quickly. “Slow, please…”

While one hand caressed Timmy’s soft, firm ass, the other slowly pulled the plug out of Timmy’s throbbing hole. Timmy wriggled and moaned through the entire process. Armie was unsure how long he would be able to hold on, as well. 

When the plug was out and cast aside, Timmy was a quivering mess on the bedspread, and his hole was warm and gaping, begging to be filled. Armie ran his nose along Timmy’s ass. 

“Is this okay?” he muttered. 

“Oh my god, yes, Armie…” Timmy gasped.

Armie ran his tongue along the outside of Timmy’s rim, relishing the salty taste, then endeavored a few tiny thrusts into his briny depths. Timmy tried to lie still during Armie’s oral ministrations, but the sensation was far too much for him. 

“Armie, I need you inside me…please…” he begged.

Armie pulled off and laughed softly. “Ok, ok…I need that, too, Timmy.” 

He reached past Timmy, into the drawer of his nightstand and pulled out lube and a condom. Timmy turned over onto his back, and stroked himself, watching Armie’s every move with lust-filled eyes. Armie made quick work of the condom, then lube, and then returned to Timmy. He pulled him into a deep kiss, rubbing their hard cocks together, then pushed him all the way back to the top of the bed, and crawled between his legs.

“Are you ready?” he asked Timmy.

Timmy practically rolled his eyes. “Are you fucking kidding? Fucking fuck me, Armie!”

That was all the go-ahead that Armie needed. He spread Timmy’s legs apart, and hitched them high, over his shoulders. He quickly found Timmy’s hole, and slowly and easily pushed in the tip of his throbbing erection after Timmy’s thoughtful preparation. Armie gasped as the entire head of his cock was encased in warm, tight flesh. He paused, feeling his heartbeat pulse through his penis. Timmy moaned and bucked his hips impatiently, wanting to pull Armie in further. Armie grabbed both of Timmy’s hips to still them.

“Steady there, babe. I just need a moment…” He leaned down to steal a kiss, then pushed in further, then further still, feeling the close, tight heat of Timmy threatening to push him over the edge before he was quite ready. He made a slow ascent into the depths of Timmy, until he hit the very edge and felt his balls bounce against Timmy’s ass. He throbbed with pleasure.

He took one last deep breath to get him through the sensitive, tenuous moment of bottoming out, but then gained control of his body. Timmy was quivering underneath him, looking at him with unconcealed lust. He choked out one last time, “Don’t hold back. Fuck me, Armie.”

That was all the encouragement Armie needed. He began to rock his hip, plunging his huge, hard cock in and out of Timmy. Timmy whimpered with approval, and took his own cock in his hands. The boys fell into an intense rhythm, Timmy thrusting his hips into Armie, and Armie pounding increasingly faster and harder into Timmy. Armie felt himself go into stupor of fucking, almost violently pounding into Timmy, unable to stop his body from finally releasing three years of want and need for this beautiful boy underneath him. Timmy responded loudly and enthusiastically, and within just a few minutes, both boys reached a climax, and fell into each other in a puddle of sweat and release. 

Armie wrapped his arms around Timmy as they both struggled to regain their breath. Eventually Timmy laughed. 

“Holy shit,” he said, in between gasps of breath, “That was so fucking good. I’ve been dreaming of having that giant cock of yours inside of me ever since I first saw it, three years ago.”

Armie pulled him close, not caring in the least that a thin layer of sweat and come lay between them, sticking them together. “Yeah?” he asked. “Did it live up to your expectation?”

Timmy nuzzled his neck, sending shivers up Armie’s spine. “I’d say you’ve learned a lot of tricks in the last three years,” he answered wickedly into Armie’s ear. “But I think we may need to do it again later tonight, just so I can be sure.”

Luckily, neither boy had work or any other responsibilities the next day, so they spent a long night alternatively fucking, kissing, and talking. Armie felt his heartstrings pull for Timmy, relieved that the object of his physical crush had turned out to be a pretty amazing guy. He was even more relieved that, after three long years of fantasizing what having sex with Timmy would be like, it was even better than he had ever imagined. 

The boys finally fell asleep in each other’s arms, hours after midnight. Armie woke near daylight, the room just beginning to lighten, to go to the bathroom. He crawled back into bed, and wrapped his arms around the sleeping form of Timmy, and whispered softly, “Sleep well, Timmy.”

He closed his eyes, and just as he began to fall back asleep, he heard Timmy’s soft voice whisper, “You, too…boyfriend.”

Armie smiled, pulled Timmy tight, and fell into the contented sleep of a taken man.


End file.
